A Sexy Night With Him
by Kyla Shimada
Summary: Just A Piers Nivans X Reader Lemon


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="761f3063b641a24276c99b9649f4c865"(Name) was washing the plates the plates that left at the sink, while washing the plates, her husband grab her gloved hand and kiss her rosy cheeks "Piers!N-Not now!"(Name) blushed in red while cleaned the glass with a soapy sponge "My (Name)!Your so beautiful!"he whispered against her ears which is tickled her earlobe by his hot breath "Piers!"She gasped as she paused washing "Honey!I am tired let's go to the bed!"Piers groaned as he grabbed her breast "Oops!My hand slips!" then squishing it "P-Piers!"(Name) blushed as she felt Piers grabbing her butt "My hand slips again!"he chuckled seductively then she realized that Piers is getting horny,so she decided to say "I think Kitty wants to span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"play/span" (Name) smirked as they going to the bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb6682fcfa3e423996f8b3b41181ba2a"When they are at thw bedroom, Piers crawled (Name) on the top "I think I am hungry...I want to eat you now!" he smirked seductively as he starting to unbutton her shirt leaving her bare-chested that only reveals her cleavage infront of her, the he started to kiss her neck while his hand inserted in her panties "Ahhh!P-Piers!"she moaned in lovely tone "Your so wet!"He laughed sexily as he left (Name's) skin with hickies after kissing her neck,Piers proceed to her collarbone then he removed her shirt leaving her topless,she has a pink nipples as well after that,(Name) removed his shirt leaving his toned body that make her say "D-Damn!".Then Piers attacked her breast, he bit her pink nipple while pinching the other one "Kyahh!I-It hurts!"she moaned in pain while she felt Piers' teeth bit her nipple "Your nipple is so soft as well as fluffy!" he admired as he remove her pants leaving her in red panties "Haha!Red panties..How cute!" he purred like a cat then he remove his pants leaving boxers,she ' Boner grew "I want more!"Piers seductively purred as he remove her panties that hid her wet love cave "P-Piers!"she moaned as she felt his strong fingers trustes her fast "Ahhh!Stopp!Ngh!Eekkk!"She squelled in lustful pleasure of a sensational feeling in her now "Faster Baby Faster!"(Name) pleaded while she is drowning into her moans that of her mouth after his powerful thrust,she cummed on his finger then he licked (Name's) juices on his finger "You taste sweet!" Piers whispered as he lickes her entrance with his hot tongue "Ngh! Pierss...It's so good!More more!"(Name) moaned while she felt a hot sensation on her lower area then she cummed again on his hot mouth ,her cum dripped Pier's chest "It taste so good!" he purred again the remove his boxers revealed his manhood "I will raid your ass first!" he whispered as he positioned his member to her ass "P-Please be gentle!" she pleaded like a kitten then he inserted his member on her ass doing a doggy style position "Piers Nivans!It hurts!" mixing pleasure and pain! "Ahh!Fuck!"he moaned while helding his hand on her hips "(N-Name)!I am gonna cum!" Piers groaned then he spilled his cum on her ass and releases himself to her "Next is your love cave!"He smirked "Be gentle honey!I am so sensitive!"(Name) pleaded to her husband lovingly then he insert his hard member in her "Ahhh! Pieerss!It hurts!"she cried as she felt pain "Your so tight (Name)!"he roared while thrusting her hardly while squeezing her breast "Ouch!Pier I am gonna cum!"she warned"How about let's cum together!" then after thag Piers spilled his semen into her womb after they collapsed into the bed "Piers!"she whispered "Y-Yes Honey?"Piers asked while kissing her neck "I love you!" (Name) whispered "I love you to kitten!" then they slept while hugging each other after that event./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="77fad8da97d500dbe052059991f050a0"{9 months Later}br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /{Brought to you by Saitama punching}/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a84f3919ee416fc00839ef9432ea6e7""Congratullations,Mrs Nivans! A healthy baby girl" the nurse said as (Name) caressed her baby that has Piers face execpt fo hee nose and lips that she fot from her mother../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f337db1994686d99ee91d1be7121ce85""Hey honey!"Piers smiled as he saw his daughter with the hands to his wife!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="940e2a9ff13f974f32e3eab1c24a123f""What is the name of our child?" he asked as he held his daughter "Theresa Nivans is a good shot to it!"the mother answered as she smiled weakily after birthing..He whispered to hee daughter's ears and said ../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0a8843a7bcbe35f5f24ffd06a3379fdf""Welcome to the Family ,Theresa"/p 


End file.
